Old Friends
by electricgurl
Summary: Dean thinks back over the years and Death shows up with a warning. c2-Spoilers 9x23- Dean is offered a choice. Rating for Dean's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of supernatural, I am using their character and plots for entertainment purposes only.

He wasn't really sure what caused him to end up here, well he had a pretty damn good of an idea but he hadn't thought about those in a long time and wasn't planning on thinking too much about it now. He sighed softly and turned to look at the new technology that his latest friends had offered to him. If he could really call them friends, he didn't talk to them or really make an attempt to hang out with them, just he needed to reconnect to the world and the easiest way he had found over the years was with people.

It had been almost seventy-five years since Sam died and Cas had gone home stating that there was no reason why he had to stay on Earth, Dean would be able to handle most if not all of the problems thanks to the mark of Cain and Cas had told him many years ago that he found it hard to stay around him with the mark on his arm. But this caused Dean to have a little bittersweet taste left in his mouth, he missed his brother and he missed his best friend and knew that he was stuck on Earth for the rest of its life. And thanks to him and the other two he would be around for a long time.

He sighed and rolled his neck as he pushed up and off the chair he had been sitting in, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he hadn't aged a single day since he took the mark, before he had moved town to town for jobs, now he did it to avoid becoming a job. It was ten years ago that the world had finally reasonlized that they were not alone on the planet and the demons and monsters were real and this had caused an uproar in the public, demands for safetly, laws drafted and sadly or not a number of deaths, some were deserved a lot had not been.

Dean had made a home in the middle of fuck no where China and stayed hidden from sight and the attempts of death. He had been good for the most part, but somehow a military group had tracked him down and taken him back home. They had spent almost two years trying to kill him, and he had to give it to Humans they were creative when they needed to be but it didn't matter, every morning just like in hell he was whole and back on that fucking slab waiting for them to start up again.

He hadn't bothered to fight back, he was a creature after all and he hadn't wanted to kill any of them the Mark had told him that they were just doing their jobs, it had helped that a number of them didn't have the stomach to push on. It was when they brought in the last gentleman, Dean wasn't sure where they found him but his soul was dark and Dean had no problem taking the offering they gave him and twisting the man's head right off his neck. After that he was chained and left along for a month.

Starving to Death over and over isn't fun, but being alone he had vistors he hadn't seen in years which brings everyone to the current time where Dean and Death were having the first conversation they had had in thirty years.

"Why do you let them do this to you Dean?"

"Why not?" he asked looking up knowing the voice anywhere, last time they talked Dean had threatened to kill Death himself knowing that with the Mark he couldn't be touched by anyone even death himself.

"You are better than this, without you this Earth would not even be here."

"They don't seem to worry or care about that,"

"Why don't you?"

Dean just shrugged and finally made eye contact "why should I? I mean I get what Cain meant the night he made me kill him. I finally get it."

"I'm sorry for that," Death paused for a moment before moving close and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and they were no longer in the dark basement but in a field somewhere. "If you won't do anything then I will, you are needed Dean something is coming and the humans will need help."

Dean sighed then shook his head, "fine, what do you need from me."

**END**


	2. THEN

**THEN **

Dean blinked as a third member of the supernatural joined him and Crowley in the room and it wasn't the Angel he expected. No, it was Death. Eyes locked on Dean's as he scanned the room and frowned slightly at the demon king. Dean pushed himself off his bed and stood, nodding in greeting, not really sure what to say if say anything.

"Dean," the horseman had never sounded so pleased and disappointed at the same time, or really ever. At least not that Dean had seen, not that he could claim to know Death. "I would like to have a private conversation." Was the simple statement, and a wave of his hand later they were along the door closed to his room.

"It is time for you to make a choice young Knight," Dean's eyes flashed black then green and he locked his knees to stay standing. He knew life had changed but to have Death here. Nothing good ever came from their visits.

"What choice?" he demanded and black filled green, a chuckle and the green was back. Shining brighter than before and Dean could swear that Death looked pleased.

"The choice that comes with the mark of course," was the unhelpful answer he was given.

"Got a cliff note version?"

"Do you not feel it?" Dean shivered at the question, he knew what he meant, the demonic form that was twisting around inside his soul. He had carried it for years, but it had been repressed and forgotten. Now it was active and squirming its way further and further into his soul. Or whatever was left of it.

"Of course I do, what is the choice?"

"A fresh start, no memory of your life, you can sink into the Mark and just be as the Mark demands." Dean had to admit that it was tempting, to have all his worry and cares just disappear, but that also meant that he would never have known any of his family or friends.

"Or?"

"The second offer is that of control, you have shown that you have the will to control the Blade and Mark. For this I can give unending control, but you will remember every second of every day." Dean doesn't let the man finish his final word before he nods and steps forward.

"Control," his words final and Death smiles brightly at him, he touches Dean's shoulder and the squirming feeling of the demonic part slowed and started to fade into the background. "thank fuck!"

"Death," came a playful tone.

"What?"

"Thank Death."

"Oh, right thanks man, I gue-" he cut himself off as the man disappeared from view and Crowley blinked back in.

"Ready to howl?" and Dean smirked at him, blade forming in his hand.

"Not with you." his arm swung but the King was already gone from sight and Dean felt a little more at ease. Now he had to find Sam.

END (for now?)


End file.
